A parabolic reflector antenna is an important part of electrical devices such as a radar and communications, and surface accuracy of an antenna reflector is a main factor that affects electrical performance such as antenna gain. Currently, along with an increase in antenna aperture and working frequency, increasingly high requirements are imposed on accuracy of an antenna reflector. A reflector of a large parabolic antenna usually consists of dozens or even hundreds of reflectors that are assembled; therefore, installation adjustment level of an antenna panel is one of main factors that affect accuracy of an antenna reflector. Traditionally, an assembler adjusts a position of an antenna panel by experience according to actually measured data of the panel. In this way, upon installing and positioning an antenna panel, multiple times of adjustment is required, with low efficiency and accuracy. Especially, when there are relatively many antenna panels and there are high requirements on accuracy, the foregoing issue becomes more prominent.
In addition, design of a parabolic reflector is generally based on an ideal paraboloid, and if a feed source is not a point source, a phase error will also be caused on a surface where an electromagnetic wave is emergent.